<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Innocent Progenitor by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248967">The Innocent Progenitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Inocente Muzan, Junto a Tamayo, Kokushibo es el malo, Muzan viaja por el mundo, Raizel es Muzan, Reencarnación, Todos culpan a Muzan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadis Etrama di Raizel sabia que el era un ser eterno.</p><p>Como directa creacion de los dioses, el tenia el trabajo de mantener la balanza en cualquier lugar en donde los dioses lo colocaran.</p><p>Por eso, no le sorprendio el hecho de que al final, solo el quedara con vida.</p><p>Pero si se sorprendio cuando lo enviaron a otro mundo, y que despertara como Kibutsuji Muzan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Innocent Progenitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Noblesse y Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenecen.</p><p>El titulo de este capitulo fue sacado de la cancion "The Truth Beneath The Rose" por Within Temptation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>THE TRUTH BENEATH THE ROSE</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inmortalidad.</p><p>Para muchos, era un sueño.</p><p>Vivir para siempre, joven y con su belleza intacta. Con años para ver el mundo, ver su evolucion y para aprender cosas nuevas.</p><p>Solo que no sabian que era mas bien una maldicion.</p><p>No te puedes encariñar, porque llegara el momento en que perderas todo. Veras como todos viven y envejecen mientras tu te quedas atras.</p><p>Ves a todos tus seres queridos y sus descendientes morir, mientras tu te quedas solo.</p><p>La inmortalidad es soledad.</p><p>Nadie lo sabia mejor que Cadis Etrama di Raizel, El Noblesse.</p><p>Como Noblesse, su vida era eterna.</p><p>Es un ser casi divino, creado por los mismos dioses con un poder inigualable. Con una voluntad para no doblegarse ni ante los mismos dioses.</p><p>Pero eso significaba vivir en soledad.</p><p>Un poder que es de temer.</p><p>Y una vida que no acaba.</p><p>Raizel solo puede vivir en soledad.</p><p>Al pasar los años, solo pudo ver como sus seres queridos iban muriendo poco a poco. Como lo dejaban atras.</p><p>Y al final del mundo, Raizel aun estaba en soledad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>-Bienvenido, hijo mio. -dijo la femenina voz con suavidad.</p><p>-Izanami. -respondio con una suave voz.</p><p>-Mi pobre Raizel, has sufrido mucho. -contesto la voz con dolor.- Pero esta es tu oportunidad.</p><p>Raizel miro a Izanami con algo de confusion.</p><p>-Quiero enviarte a un nuevo mundo. Otro mundo diferente. Ahi, estoy segura que seras feliz.</p><p>Las palabras eran cortas, pero convincentes, en especial para alguien tan solitario como Raizel.</p><p>Raizel no queria estar en soledad. Queria vivir rodeado de seres queridos. Queria ser feliz.</p><p>Raizel asintio.</p><p>Izanami sonrio.</p><p>-Por favor, se feliz. -le pidio.</p><p>Raizel cayo en un sueño.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Muzan nacio con un cuerpo debil.</p><p>Se la pasaba siempre encerrado en su habitacion y en completa soledad.</p><p>Muzan no pensaba que su nueva vida iba a ser asi.</p><p>Su cuerpo estaba tan debil como cuando habia luchado contra Muzaka.</p><p>Asi que las primeras dos decadas de su vida las paso en cama.</p><p>Hasta que llego ese doctor y le dio una solucion.</p><p>Sin embargo, Muzan no penso el precio de tal solucion.</p><p>Muzan tuvo que huir de su nueva vida y desaparecer de su familia.</p><p>La solucion que le dio aquel doctor lo convirtio en inmortal, pero le dio un hambre de sangre y tristemente, no puede tocar el sol.</p><p>Muzan fue condenado a una vida en la oscuridad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando Muzan convirtio a Tsugikuni Michikatsu en un demonio, no penso que traeria malas consecuencias.</p><p>El joven queria ser un demonio y Muzan estaba solo, sin compañia.</p><p>Muzan en su ingenuidad, penso que en Michikatsu el podia encontrar un compañero, tal y como Frankenstein lo fue hace años.</p><p>Sin embargo, no fue asi.</p><p>A Muchikatsu no le gustaba la personalidad pacifica y compasiva de Muzan. Pensaba que como demonios, como seres poderosos, ellos debian gobernar el mundo. Y Muzan no queria matar a ningun humano.</p><p>Es asi como los unicos dos demonios en el mundo se separan.</p><p>Muzan vio con tristeza y dolor como su compañero lo dejo de lado y se fue por un rumbo que el no aceptaba.</p><p>Michikatsu tomo el nuevo nombre de Kokushibo y se fue a crear sus propios demonios con su poderosa sangre.</p><p>Muzan le habia dado bastante sangre, ademas, Kokushibo ya era muy poderoso por si mismo. Por lo que Kokushibo era el segundo demonio mas poderoso.</p><p>Es asi como las facciones se dividen.</p><p>Kokushibo con los demonios que va creando.</p><p>Y Muzan solo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Esto no evito que Muzan fuera culpado por todo.</p><p>Despues de todo, los demonios sabian que la sangre que Kokushibo les daba era la sangre de Kibutsuji Muzan. Sangre que le habia dado cuando lo convirtio en demonio.</p><p>Asi que Muzan iba por el mundo, sin saber que su nombre era maldecido y culpado por todas las desgracias que ocasionaban los demonios. Caminaba en total soledad.</p><p>Hasta que se encontro con una demonio llamada Tamayo.</p><p>Tamayo, que lo miro con un profundo odio al saber quien tenia en frente.</p><p>Es en ese momento en que los dos comprenden lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Kokushibo estaba creando demonios que estaban destruyendo muchas vidas humanas. Y la culpa de todo se la estaba llevando Muzan.</p><p>Tamayo, quien habia escapado de Kokushibo, decidio entonces viajar con Muzan y tratar de detener a los demonios mientras vivian a escondidas.</p><p>Muzan y Tamayo entonces viajan por el mundo tratando de limpiar el nombre Kibutsuji Muzan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...</p><p>Seh.</p><p>Bueno vamos a las aclaraciones.</p><p>Primero, si, Muzan tiene sus poderes como demonio y como Noblesse.</p><p>Segundo, Muzan no habia creado demonios. Kokushibo fue el primer demonio que creo. Y es el unico demonio que Muzan creo.</p><p>Tercero, Muzan no se encontro con Yoriichi, pero si con Michikatsu.</p><p>Cuarto, todos los demonios fueron creados por Kokushibo. Sin embargo, la sangre de Muzan es necesaria para tener mas poderes o para crear demonios. Debido a esto, Kokushibo y los demas demonios quieren a Muzan.</p><p>Quinto, Muzan es inocente de todo. El pobre esta siendo culpado de todo.</p><p>Sexto, el pelo de Muzan va a ser largo, como cuando su pelo se vuelve blanco y le llegar por los hombros, asi va a ser el largo del pelo de Muzan.</p><p>Septimo, de parejas, no estoy segura, solo se que Muzan va a ser el uke. Tal vez Kagaya...</p><p>Ya saben, no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptar la historia.</p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Abrazos de codo y mantengase a salvo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>